1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for personal computer (PC) cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a PC card electrical connector such as shown in Japanese UM patent application Kokai No. 4-133369. The electrical connector includes a housing 81 having a receiving cavity 83 for receiving a PC card 82. A receiving plate 84 is provided at the rear portion of the cavity 83 for receiving the front portion of the PC card 82. The receiving plate 84 has an abutment portion 85 for abutment against the front end of the PC card 82 and a slot 86 for receiving a stud 87, which extends upwardly from the bottom of the cavity 83, to support an ejector lever 88 for rotation. The ejector lever 88 has at an end portion a slot 89 for receiving a projection 90 of the receiving plate 84. The other end portion of the ejector lever 88 extends beyond a side of the cavity 83 and is connected in a groove 91A to an ejector bar 91 which is movable in the direction parallel to the side of the cavity 83. The ejector bar 92 is connected to an ejector button 92 which is provided near the opening or front end of the cavity 83 for ejector operation. The ejector button 92 is located near the rear end of the PC card 82 which is received in the cavity 83.
In order to remove the PC card, the ejector button 92 is pushed rearwardly up to the position shown by a broken line (refer to an arrow A) to turn the ejector lever 88 counterclockwise, thereby moving the receiving plate 84 forwardly so that the abutment portion 85 pushes the PC card 82 forwardly, thus making it possible to remove the PC card 82.
When the PC card 82 is placed in the cavity 83, the ejector button 92 projects no more than the rear end of the PC card 82 so that it is difficult to push the ejector button 92 or too easy not to push both the ejector button 92 and the PC card 82.
Where the ejector button is made to project more than the rear end of the PC card for facilitating the ejection operation, it is possible to inadvertently push the ejector button so that the PC card pops out during the use.